The real Pokemon ending
by PKdreamergirl
Summary: Most know Pokemon was originally supposed to end in the Kanto Region with Mewtwo Strikes Back. We even saw a Pokeshiping end with a clip of Misty and her child, but sadly it didn't end that way. This is my version of how I think it would/should have gone.


(((Note: I copied the parts about the movie from Bulbapedia, although I did change one part towards the end. See if you can find it. ;P))

A vast, grassy plain of rolling hills and tall trees were basked under a sun; a sun that was warming all creatures under it. Heat was not an issue, however, for the wind was kept steadily blowing and there was no humidity in the air, making it quite a perfect day. In fact, three girls were taking time out to enjoy it. The oldest had long, blue hair and dark, blue eyes, and a little girl seemed to be whispering secrets in her ear; the blue haired girl would give a grin and laugh. The little girl in question had pink hair that was pulled back into two ponytails as her bangs swept over her innocent, blue eyes. A girl next to her that had short, orange hair and hazel eyes playfully pulled the little girl to the side and asked of what her secrets were, but the girl would laugh and only say, "I'll never tell!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that!" the orange haired said with a smirk. Suddenly the blue haired girl said, "Look! Up at the sky!" and the other two did, "What is it, Miranda?" the orange haired asked. "Doesn't that cloud look just like a Pikachu?" Miranda pointed out. The little girl gasped happily, "You're right! And look, there is an Oddish next to it!" "You sure can't forget that Jigglypuff right under them, it even has a microphone!" the orange hair showed. "Wow! I didn't even see that one. Good eye, Misty" Miranda said. Misty gave a laugh, "Thanks. I guess having your head in the clouds a lot can sometimes pay off"; Miranda gave a soft chuckle at the joke.

The little girl had been surveying the clouds and was looking for more of the same kind when she turned to Misty, "Hey, mommy?" she asked as Misty replied with a, "Yes?" "Can you tell me a story about Pokémon?" the girl asked. "Again? I just told you one a couple hours ago. You sure love Pokémon, don't you, Julie?" Miranda asked. Julie shook her head fast, "I sure do!" She then turned her attention back to Misty, "So will you?" she asked and gave puppy dog eyes. Misty smirked, "Oh, how can I say no to that?" and Julie shouted out an, "Alright!"

Misty sat Julie on her lap and thought for a moment about what story to tell her when a Pikachu came running over to them and gave a lick on Julie's cheek. "Stop, that tickles!" Julie said through laughter as the other girls laughed. "Looks like Pikachu wants to hear the story, too" Miranda said with a wink. "Guess so" Misty said smiling; she thought for another moment. "Okay! I think I have one that you'll like."

**"The story starts out with a whole new creation, a new Pokémon! He's like Mew"** Misty began to explain when Julie stopped her. "You mean like the rare and powerful Mew?!" she gasped excitingly and Misty smiled, "Yep!"

Misty continued,** "...but yet he's not. His name...Is Mewtwo, a clone created by scientists. They made him the most powerful Pokémon in the world, but all they did was use him for their own selfish purposes. Feeling scared and alone in this world, not sure who to trust, he sought revenge out for the entire human race..."**

Misty stopped and glanced over to see not only Julie's face lit up, but Miranda's, too! "Well, go on! I want to hear this" Miranda said and Misty just chuckled.

**"But that part shall come later in the story, for now...let's start with our heroes. Their names will be…"**Misty smirked,** "Ash, Misty and Brock."** "I wonder where you came up with those names." Miranda asked sarcastically. "Shh! You're ruining the story" Julie told her.

**"Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Brock were preparing for lunch until a Pokémon Trainer showed up and challenged Ash, who was happy to oblige. With his Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pikachu, Ash easily beat the Pokémon Trainer. What he didn't know was that he was being watched, not only by Team Rocket, but by a mysterious third party. Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were also watching the battle, didn't have any food and watched hungrily as the gang ate Brock's cooking. Suddenly, a Dragonite flew in with a letter for Ash and his friends. It projected a hologram of a mysterious woman who told the Trainers to head to a pier in order to get to an island fortress called, "New Island."**

**Later, a storm began to brew and the gang arrived at a Pokémon Center for shelter, whose Nurse Joy had been missing for quite a while. Officer Jenny informed the Trainers gathered there that the ferry to New Island had been cancelled. Miranda, the pier master, told them that she had lived on the pier all her life and that the current storm was the fiercest she ever saw. She then told a story to everyone present about how some people died in a storm many years ago, however legend has it that the tears of Pokémon restored the people to life."**

"Just like you, Miranda!" Julie said excitingly, but Miranda just stared off in space. "What's wrong? I can change the woman's name if you want" Misty asked with a chuckle. "It's not that...it's just...your story seems so familiar" Miranda said. "Well, you do know of that legend, right?" Misty asked and Miranda shook her head, "But it's not the story, it's the actual events that are happening in your story." Misty thought about it, "I guess it does seem a little familiar, perhaps it's like a movie we watched?"

**"Soon, most of the other Pokémon Trainers - ignoring Jenny and Miranda's warnings - took off for New Island. Ash and the gang were eager to follow, but none of their Pokémon were strong enough to handle the giant waves. Team Rocket, under disguise, gave Ash and the gang a boat ride; however, their disguise was soon uncovered. The storm proved too much for them, and as the strong wind and waves hit against the boat, it capsized and everyone was sent into the ocean. The gang saved themselves by using Ash's Squirtle and Misty's Staryu to get all the way to New Island.**

**As the heroes barely arrived at New Island, the mystery woman from the hologram letter greeted them and took them to the dining room to meet the other Trainers who arrived safely. Brock told the mystery woman that she looked familiar; however, the woman denied it and showed them to the castle.**

**Meanwhile, as Team Rocket tried to get inside the fortress, the legendary Mew sensed something troubling and arrived at New Island; following closely behind Team Rocket.**

**As the trio arrived in the dining room, Ash and the gang met three Pokémon Trainers named Neesha, Fergus, and Corey. Just then, the mystery woman introduced everybody in the room to her master, who was revealed to be none other than Mewtwo. Fergus insulted Mewtwo, who sent him flying; Fergus had his Gyarados attack with Hyper Beam, but Mewtwo easily reflected it. Then, Mewtwo released the woman from his power and Brock quickly caught her; it was then discovered that the mystery woman was the missing Nurse Joy. Mewtwo told the Trainers that humans were weak and cruel, and have made all Pokémon their slaves. He also said that Pokémon under the ownership of trainers were no better off, since they choose to associate with humans.**

**As Team Rocket got into the fortress and made their way into a laboratory, they come across a weird-looking machine, a computer, and several Pokémon sleeping in giant pods. Jessie accidentally sat on the computer controls, which played back a recorded message from Dr. Fuji about the fossilized eyelash of Mew that was created to form Mewtwo. Suddenly, the machine took a piece of hair from Meowth to create a clone of him. The cloned Pokémon awakend (via Mewtwo) and exited to their master.**

**Mewtwo led Ash and the other Trainers into the stadium part of the fortress and suggested that they should battle Pokémon to see who is the strongest, the clones versus the originals. Ash's Charizard, Corey's Venusaur, and Neesha's Blastoise were no match for Mewtwo's clones, and he claimed the originals with his own specialized Poké Balls, the Clone Balls. Mewtwo then announced that the other Pokémon would be taken to be cloned. The clones would remain safe on the island while Mewtwo's storms destroyed the planet. He then sent the Balls after the Pokémon.**

**Immediately, all the Trainers were on the run. Some Pokémon were captured before they realized what was happening, some attempted to outrun the Clone Balls and some attempted to use their attacks to defend them. However, it proved to be useless as the Pokémon were all being captured one by one. Ash, having thought that Pokémon who were in their Poké Balls could not be captured, recalled Bulbasaur and Squirtle; however, it turned out to be no use, as the Clone Balls instead captured the Poké Balls with Bulbasaur and Squirtle still inside. Brock suggested carrying the Pokémon away, but while Misty successfully hid her Togepi inside her bag, Psyduck and Vulpix weren't so lucky and were also captured. Pikachu was the only Pokémon still un-captured, and as a result, was now the only target of the Clone Balls."**

Julie gasped, "I hope nothing happens to Pikachu!" Pikachu looked up at Misty with the same fear in his eyes. "Don't interrupt the story, Julie" Miranda joked back at her.

**"Ash used his body to block them, giving Pikachu a chance to run. Pikachu headed towards a nearby suspended staircase and used ThunderShock to take out a few of the Clone Balls. Ash followed him up the staircase. Pikachu was forced to use his ThunderShock every few seconds, which in combination with constantly being on the run, left him exhausted. As a result, Pikachu was forced off the staircase while dodging the Balls, falling a long way. Ash jumped off after Pikachu to protect him, but before he could grab his friend, a Clone Ball finally managed to capture Pikachu. Ash grabbed the ball before he fell into the pool of water at the base of the staircase, and lost his grip on it underwater. Ash followed it, out of the pool, and towards the entrance to the laboratory where Team Rocket was.**

**The same machine that cloned Meowth earlier was now processing all of the Clone Balls, and Ash grabbed the one Pikachu was in just as the machine did as well. Fighting against the machine's many arms, Ash eventually managed to get the Clone Ball away, destroying the machine in the process. Pikachu was released from the Clone Ball and shook himself off. Happily, he reunited with Ash, but the clones were now freed from their stasis tubes, prepared to join Mewtwo. The remaining Clone Balls were released from the machine in an explosion, and all opend to free the Pokémon inside, including Squirtle and Bulbasaur and their Poké Balls.**

**Mewtwo released the other humans and was soon joined by his clone army. Ash emerged from the smoke with his and every Trainer's Pokémon. Ash said that they won't let Mewtwo's plan succeed, and he tried to punch Mewtwo, but Mewtwo's force field knocked him down. Ash went in for another punch, but this time Mewtwo sent him flying. Just then, after hearing all the commotion, Mew flew down and created a giant bubble, which Ash landed on, breaking his fall. The playful Pokémon was soon attacked by its clone; Mewtwo said that clones were far more powerful than the originals, but Mew told him (via Meowth's translating) that a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart. Mewtwo disgustedly threw another energy ball at Mew; it dodged it, but the blast hit Ash. With Mewtwo blocking all the Pokémon's special moves, a gigantic battle began between the Pokémon and their clones.**

**Ash survived the blast, but was horrified to see all the Pokémon fighting their clones, especially Pikachu getting slapped endlessly by his clone. He eventually fell back down to the stadium floor, causing Misty Brock, and Nurse Joy to come to his aid. They saw then how horrible that kind of fighting was, and that the originals and clones would never give up, resulting in their deaths. Ash realized someone had to take a stand and refuse to fight, like Pikachu was.**

**As Team Rocket also looked on in horror, Meowth talked with his clone about how, no matter how different people are, they all share a lot in common on this planet.**

**Just as Mew and Mewtwo were about to finish each other off with huge energy blasts, Ash, angered by the continuous fighting, ran between them, demanding them to stop. Misty screamed out Ash's name and went to run after him, but Brock grabbed her by the arm so she wouldn't get hurt, leaving her to only watch it all unfold... "**

The three looked up at Misty with suspense, "Yes? Then what?" they asked as Pikachu did it in his own way. Misty came out of her trance and turned back to them, "Oh, sorry." "Are you crying, momma" Julie asked and Misty just smiled and shrugged it off, "I guess I'm really getting into the story."

**"The two blasts of energy came in contact with him together and - being so powerful...**

**- It turned him into stone...**

**The stadium became silent, save for Pikachu, who ran to Ash's side. After trying to wake him up, Pikachu used his Thunderbolt in vain, as Ash stayed unmoving. Pikachu began to cry at losing his friend, as did the rest of those present in the stadium due to Ash's sacrifice. The tears of all the Pokémon then came together and magically revived Ash, bringing him back to life just like in the story Miranda told earlier. As Pikachu jumped in Ash's arm with joy Misty broke from Brocks grip and ran over to embrace him. With tears in her eyes she told him how he better not scare her like that again. Ash was shocked at first by her reaction, but then smiled and hugged her back by replying he was sorry.**

**After witnessing all of this, Mewtwo stated that it does not matter who is more powerful, that the clones and originals both have value, and that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant: it is what one does with life that determines one's destiny...**

Misty closed her eyes and took a sigh, "I hope that was a decent story, Julie". She opened her eyes and went to look at her three listeners and found them with mouths wide open. She looked at the direction they were, "Was it boring?" she asked, thinking they had lost interest. Miranda came out of her trance first. "Wow, Misty! I am really impressed, that was a very beautiful story. And what a great lesson!" Misty blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly" Oh! Thank you! I've had that story floating in my head for a while now, but I didn't know if it would be any good." Pikachu then jumped up with waving arms, "Pi-pi-pika!" and the two girls laughed. "Well, Pikachu liked it, but there is only one way to find out. What did you think of it, Julie?" Miranda asked.

For a few seconds, Julie just stared wide eyed, but then replied with, "That...was amazing!" She stood straight up on her toes, "You've told a lot of stories, but this one is the best!" and she gave a tight hug to Misty. "Aw, I had fun telling it" Misty said as she hugged her back. Miranda smiled happily at the sweet scene, but before she could say anything there came a voice, "I have to agree with the little girl, known by the title of future Pokémon Master".

Pikachu's ears stood straight up, "Pika!" he called out happily and went running over to go behind a tree that was a few feet away from the girls. "Is that...?" Misty said wondering, but she didn't have to wait long for her answer before the man revealed himself. "Daddy!" Julie yelled with bright eyes and dashed over to him, with a little tripping along the way. He crouched down to her level with Pikachu on his shoulder to greet her hug. "I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you, daddy" Julie said with a few happy tears. The man smiled, "I've missed you, too, baby girl".

Miranda and Misty quickly walked over to them as the man picked up Julie and went to greet them. But before he could say anything Misty gave him a slap and asked with a smirk, "Were you spying on us?" The man rubbed his red cheek and smiled, "No, no! Now you know good and well I'm not the spying type, it's so rude" he said with a non-serious look. Misty just chuckled, "Riiiight".

"Did you hear the story that momma told" Julie asked, clearly still pumped from it. "Not all of it, but what little I heard sounded pretty good" the man said smiling at Misty, as did she.

Miranda saw the looks between the two and cleared her throat, "Hey, Julie. What do you say you and I head home? It's getting a little late". "Aw! But I want to stay here in the park with momma and dadda" she said with a sad look. "It's okay, Julie. We'll be right behind you soon" the man said. "Right! And as soon as we do, I'll start fixing dinner. Your favorite, too!" Misty said with a wink.

"Alright!" Julie said as she jumped down from her dad's arms and over to Miranda's. "Come on Pikachu!" she called out; Pikachu happily climbed up Miranda and into Julie's arms. But before leaving Miranda leaned in Misty's direction and whispered in a sing song voice, "Take all the time you need". Misty blushed and she gave a playful pop on Miranda's arm, "You can go now". Miranda just gave a little giggle and headed off over the hill.

"Do I want to know what she said?" the man said laughing; Misty just smiled and shook her head, "Probably not." "It's amazing...how much she's grown over what little time I've been gone" the man said. "Miranda? Yeah, I think she's going through a growth spurt" Misty said with a smirk and side long glance, the man rolled his eyes, "Very funny". She walked over to him to wrap her arms around him, "So, what did they say? Did you pass the 'test'?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well...to tell you the truth-" he began with a solemn tone". "Oh, I'm sorry" she said and he shook his head sadly, but then gave a grin, "Yep, turns out I... GOT IT!" he said. Her eyes and mouth were wide open, "Oh my god! Are you serious? This is great!" she called as they gave each other a tight hug. "Looks like they have to change the name, huh? Now it's the Elite _5!_"

"Well, not really" he said, she looked at him confused. "Turns out that Koga decided that he wanted to start taking more care of his gym and "who knows what" as he said. So, it's still the Elite 4". "Well, that's good for him...and you!" Misty said still excited. "Yep. So now I'm a Pokémon Master and a part of the Elite 4" the man said with a high ego, rubbing his fingers on his jacket and blowing them off. "Hey, don't get over confident. You're forgetting that I'm also a Master myself" Misty said with her head held high, "Yeah, but just of water" he said smirking, knowing what was coming next. "JUST Water? Do you have any idea how much I busted my butt working for that title?" she retorted; he gave a laugh. "Yes, I do. I was there" he said with a sweet smile, holding her closer.

She tried to hold back a smile, but couldn't as she stared into his dark brown eyes that she had missed so much, "Welcome back home, Ash". They gave each other a kiss and took hands as they headed off home with the sun setting before them.

Only a few trees away from where the couple was standing was none other than Mewtwo himself, he seemed to have been watching the whole time. Mew came up beside him and looked at where he was watching the two walk away, "Me-mew?" "You're asking if we should tell them?" Mewtwo replied and Mew shook his head. "Something tells me...we won't have to. They can already feel it, those memories. For now..." he turned to look at Mew, "We should go our own way. Let them be at peace as they rightfully should be". "Mew!" Mew agreed happily as the two of them disappeared from the land...


End file.
